


Moonlight

by c62



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/c62/pseuds/c62
Summary: So many years after living in denial, it was about time he broke.





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this, I love my boy being helpless and heart broken, but well yeah...I've said that before. I don't know what should I say about Hein, I just feel like is nice to have him around, like it brings some peace? I don't know
> 
> I hope you like it !

His phone had vibrated a few hours ago, and now they were there, together. They were just sitting one next to the other, not talking, just sighing every now and then. The older man smoking one cigarette after the other, Hein didn’t quite understand why he had called, but didn’t dare to ask. Yamazaki liked to call him to meet at different places but there was one that repeated itself more often. Hein soon noticed that he was very fond of the station, that he enjoyed seeing the trains come and go, and that he pretty much resembled one. Big, powerful, always going forwards. The smoke, the smoke that got into his eyes and made him take his glasses off was something he almost forgot.

Yamazaki threw the cigarette he had just finished and looked at him as he brushed his eyes and kept looking for a bit longer. Eyelashes a bit wet and eyes reddened, Hein was a nice looking man, as nice looking as certain someone. His head started hurting but he wasn’t going to let him know, if Hein worried about him he’d die. It would have been just like it had, almost thirty years ago.

“I like this place, sir, but the air around here is so polluted, I can barely see the stars.”

“ _SIR_?” He gasped loudly, his high pitched tone made Hein smile. It was like he enjoyed emphasising the obvious age gap that existed between them. Yamazaki raised an eyebrow and sighed annoyed, what was he talking about? “There are no stars tonight!”

“There were, and there was a bright moon as well” Hein held his hand up close to the older man’s face, almost touching him. “I can tell how you feel under the moonlight and now I can’t and I don’t like it. Makes things a bit complicated”

“We are never under the moonlight, dumbass.” Yamazaki started feeling agitated and got up of the platform they were sitting at. He was beating around the bush; he wanted to say something but he had to test his temper first. That was something he truly hated about Hein. He also hated the fact Hein was a decent person, and seemed to genuinely care about him. “If I wanted someone to do that, I’d get a girl or something.”

Yamazaki took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and quickly lit another one, Hein frowned and asked, German accent heavy as it always was whenever he got slightly angry at him “Did you get a girl to replace him?”

Low blow. 

He couldn’t find the words to express his anger, he felt like killing him, doing it for real this time. Blood burning, hands aching to be placed around his delicate neck and strangle him until he passed out, he was going to suffer for daring to be so disrespectful. Yamazaki spat his cigarette and moved forward, but remained still after a few steps. They both knew he wasn’t going to do more than that. Not again, not while being aware of it. Unable to speak, he tried to scream but failed to even open his mouth.

“Tsk...” 

“If you want to break, break already”

Being together taught Hein how to tease him and when to do so knowing he wouldn’t be harmed. He only wished for the other to open up to him, as he didn’t like the state of constant tension and uneasiness that surrounded them. Why had he called? It was easier to fuck than to talk, both of them knew that. But Hein liked talking.

Yamazaki sighed. What else there was to do?

He walked in circles for a moment, trying to calm down. Hein followed him with his eyes, not moving from where he was and fighting with the urge of saying something that wouldn’t have done nothing but enrage him again. The big, the powerful, the steam locomotive looking guy that was now in distress would have crashed against him, teared him up, killed him, if he said something.

“There were stars those nights. And a garden, there was a garden.”

“Was it a nice garden?”

“He’d ask me if I liked it, of course I did.” Yamazaki looked at him over his shoulder “I was quite a stupid kid back then, but that garden was one of the prettiest things I saw in my life. There were lots of pretty things: the house, the office…”  
“Geese Tower gives me the same feeling–” 

“I’m going to cut your fucking throat if you ever…”

“I’m sorry.” Hein lowered his head, ashamed. He felt bad, he felt stupid. He had ruined everything. Yamazaki turned around and walked towards him, then grabbed him by his jacket and pulled just a bit, so he’d realise he had to get up. Hein knew how to follow orders.

“I miss….” Yamazaki just stopped talking, unable to continue. Then, as if he went back to normal just like that, he kept talking. “Let’s go” His voice low like a hiss made Hein shudder, eager to see where, he already knew what for.

They quickly found a place to stay and Hein realised that South Station had quite lots of cheap motels surrounding it, and maybe that was one of the reasons Yamazaki went there so often. The butler couldn’t help but think about all the times the other visited those places with different people, women and men alike, and didn’t know if he found his expertise fascinating or his promiscuity repulsive. Hein took his glasses off and put them in one of his pockets as they walked in, his now blurry sight would make the person on the counter unrecognizable and if he ever happened to bump into them, he wouldn’t feel as ashamed. The place was dark enough for the younger man to feel the need of grabbing onto Yamazaki’s right arm for guidance as they walked but he made another sound with his mouth, obviously annoyed.

“Don’t be so fucking childish, damn”

He let go.

The room wasn’t that bad, located on the first floor at the end of the corridor. It had a small window from where the station couldn’t be seen. Hein walked towards the bed and took his gloves off; feeling a bit weird as he could hear soft moans from a girl next door, but she would hear his soon. 

The beast that was his partner attacked him from behind, shoving him into the bed and the younger man could do nothing but gasp in surprise as the other grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around, so he could look at his face. Anxious, harsh, violent. That switch he thought the other had inside his head had been hit and the animalistic-self emerged. Brutal, senseless. Hein felt the dizziness that followed the venomous touch of his lips, and opened his mouth almost instantly so both could get what they wanted. That was what his troubled heart yearned for and expected whenever his phone rang, to be bitten by the snake, to be touched by the most miserable man on Earth. A soft moan escaped his mouth as nails like claws dug into the pale skin, just to make sure his delicate prey wouldn’t move. Hein shivered when Yamazaki sighed next to his ear an unintelligible growl that meant nothing.

Yamazaki didn’t take the time to strip him off his clothes, and barely managed to take his trousers off in a rush. The older man didn’t bother to wait for him to be ready, and instead of playing a bit more with a few fingers he took them out almost immediately and penetrated him. He was good, he was really good. He wasn’t going to object the fact he enjoyed when Yamazaki fucked him almost merciless, allowing him to get rid of the soft and gentle mask he’d always wear in public. Hein thought he’d suffocate; it was getting harder to breathe. His weight on top of him, his big hand closing around his neck as he knew Hein liked it. Going in and going out. It hurt a lot, the way both liked it, the kind of momentary pain that eased the permanent of not being good enough, of not being able to let go.

Yamazaki got lost in the pretty sight of his young lover; his mouth half opened and cheeks red, eyelashes wet after crying a few tears. Thrusting deeper into him, making him moan louder, he grabbed the younger’s erection to pretty things up a bit more, and it worked. Hein cried out his name as he came in his hand, unable to suppress the urge to do so any longer. Yamazaki closed his eyes and tried to focus, thrusting faster into the exhausted almost looking dead body. An intrusive thought clouded his mind long enough for his mouth to articulate the wrong name when he finished. 

Hein just smiled, tired, and coughed abruptly when the other fell on top of him, just as tired as he was. Hein would have wanted to mention his weight was now unbearable, but was taken off guard as Yamazaki pressed him against his body. He hugged him back; unable to see his face which he knew would have been that of a forever troubled man, one that would never be at peace. 

“I miss those memories” his voice muffled because he wouldn’t dare to look at Hein as he spoke, “I just miss him”

Hein knew there was nothing he could say to make him feel any better, so he just felt sorry for him. Yamazaki finally let go of him, fixing his pants as he got up as if nothing had happened. He walked straight to the window and lit a cigarette. He really needed it.

“You…you broke.” Hein said with a soft smile and a relaxed look on his face after a few minutes that seemed hours.

“Tsk, I did.” Yamazaki blew the smoke out the window and looked at him over his shoulder “and you didn’t need any moonlight to see it." 


End file.
